


Mr di Angelo

by Glowbulle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, safe sex, swimmer!percy, teacher!Nico, trans original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowbulle/pseuds/Glowbulle
Summary: It's been ten years since Nico saw his childhood crush. One day, he recieves a peculiar message, from this same childhood crush.Little does he know how his life will change thanks to this very message.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Mr di Angelo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful readers,
> 
> First things first : Disclaimer  
> I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian / Heroes of Olympus and its characters. They belong to Rick Riordan, all rights belong to him. However, this fanfiction is mine and I do not make money with it.
> 
> Also, make sure to always practice safe sex with proper protections. Consent is essential.
> 
> On this joyful note, I hope you enjoy this piece of work.

Nico was usually in a bad moon when he got up from the Underworld after his monthly family meal. Persephone had gotten better with time but Nico was just a reminder of his father’s unfaithfulness. His brothers and sisters were slightly better. Nico felt like maybe they liked him, but they spend their time teasing him on various subjects. His half-sister Melinoe was the most virulent in her teasing, ‘joking’ about his mortality and his ungodly looks. Makaria tried to calm her sister down by scolding her and tried to cheer up Nico by doing her best to make him feel accepted.

His half-brother didn’t _do_ anything to Nico but his looks and his happy – and accepted – gay relationship with the god of sleep infuriated Nico. The worst was that Zagreus, god of rebirth, was actually nice with him, including him in his conversations, helping him whenever Nico needed help. But seeing him, his muscular body, his white healthy skin and his soft features made Nico wonder why he was the only one who was skinny and looked like a zombie. And Zagreus’ relationship with Hypnos reminded Nico that he was very much alone and wanting someone to warm up the other side of the bed.

As he was walking past the Door of Orpheus in Central Park, Nico felt his phone buzz. He always forgot that his phone was unusable in the Underworld. He looked at it and took a second to look at his wallpaper. It was a picture Jason had sent him of Percy and his little sister in Montauk, playing in the sand. Estelle Blofis was such a wonderful child. The little girl was now ten years old. She looked a lot like Percy, except for the eyes, they were blue like her mother.

The notification Nico received startled him. It was a text from Percy. They had met two weeks ago during a lecture given by the High School where Nico worked as an Italian teacher. That day, the school had managed to get the twice Olympic Gold Medallist in swimming to talk about his work as an professional athlete.

Both of them had talked a bit on the two days after their impromptu meeting. Except from that, they hadn’t talked. And here he was, with Percy sending him a text, two weeks after their last talk.

**Percy**

_Hey Neeks. I have a flight for Europe in_ _two days and I was wondering if you_ _wanted_ _to eat with me or something._

Nico stopped walking in the middle of the street. He was too stunned to think properly. His lungs had stopped working. Did Percy ask him on a date? Was it a date? Or was it just Percy wanting to keep up with an old friend? Anyway, the son of Hades was _not_ going to let this occasion slip through his hands. With slightly shaky hands, Nico answered Percy about his suggestion of having dinner together.

**Nico**

_?Hi. I’m free tonight. What do you suggest_

**Percy**

_I know a good place to eat. Meet me there at seven._

Percy gave him the address and a picture of the place he’d probably found on the Internet. Nico knew this place, it was a fine restaurant he’d brought Hazel once to make her taste Italian cuisine. It had been a while since he went to the restaurant anyway so he wouldn’t mind eating there. If he was honest with himself – which he wasn’t – Nico would acknowledge the fact that had Percy invited him to McDonald’s, Nico wouldn’t have minded a single bit.

As he went home, Nico could only think about the possibility of this evening being a date. When he closed the front door of his apartment, Nico was panicking. He went into auto mode as he made his way to his bedroom, putting his bag away and doing the little chores he had to do. It was already five and Nico was certainly not less panicking than before.

He only had one thing he could do at this point: call the closest person to him. He dialled Will’s number, hoping he was on a day off, because he really needed his help right now.

“Hello Nico!” Will’s accented voice sang through the phone.

“Are you busy?” Nico asked in panic.

“No, it’s my day off today–”

“Can you come by? I need your help. Right. Now.”

“Alright, alright. You don’t need to go all _Lord of Darkness_ with me,” Will chided, “I’ll be at your place in half an hour.”

Nico hung up just after that. He usually didn’t like talking on the phone, so there, now that he was nervous, his patience was well beyond crossed.

Half an hour later, Nico heard a knock on the front door and a few seconds after, Will entered his bedroom. He was wearing a deep blue trench coat with a pink turtleneck and very fit jeans. The son of Apollo got rid of his coat, which he threw on Nico’s bed. His blond hair was messy and his cheeks dusted in pink. He had run. Nico let his eyes roam over Will a little bit too long for his liking. Will smirked when he met Nico’s eyes.

“So, what’s your urgent problem di Angelo?” Will asked smugly.

Nico gave his phone to the son of Apollo. It was on the conversation he had had with Percy. During the time Will was reading, Nico looked at his feet worryingly.

“Well well well…” the son of Apollo chimed, “if it isn’t some interesting development.”

“What do I do Will? How am I supposed to deal with this?” exclaimed Nico, his eyes wide with panic.

“Ok, first, you calm down. It’s just a date, ok? Nothing to worry about.”

“No– it’s _Percy Jackson_! This is definitely _not_ nothing!”

The son of Apollo put his hand on Nico’s forehead, daring him to move away. He murmured the lyrics of a song Nico didn’t know. The son of Hades instantly felt calmer, his heartbeat had slowed down and his hands had stopped shaking. Will crouched to meet Nico’s eyes.

“I know it’s Percy and it’s not nothing, Nico,” he said with a gentle smile.

“Sorry…”

“It’s ok, it was a long time ago. I don’t hold it against you.”

Nico and Will had been a couple for two years. They had started going out together almost directly after the Giant War. It had not been idyllic of course, Nico was in a deep depression, refused to eat more than a fruit a day and was too afraid of the others to try and form friendships. Will had helped him through his ordeal every step of the way until he was better. Some days, he felt like crap and wondered if he would ever get better and become worthy of the ray of sunshine that was Will Solace.

Unfortunately, one day, Nico was at his worst – he had been crying all day and just wanted to shadow travel away in his father’s palace to ask him to transform him into a ghost – Will tried to make him come back to reality and tried to make the literal shadows around him go away. This day, in his anxious flow of words, he murmured the name of the famous son of Poseidon, asking for him. Will had gone to fetch him and let him deal with Nico. But after that, Will asked Nico to focus on his feelings for him.

Eventually, they broke up because Will wanted the best for Nico. He had stayed by Nico’s side though and was now – aside from his family – the most important person in Nico’s life.

“So, you have a date with Percy tonight.”

“It’s not a–”

“Oh my gods Nico, of course it’s a date! Look, he invited you to a restaurant, and not any restaurant: an Italian one, your favourite! Don’t make yourself dumber than you are.”

Nico began to hope. Hope that maybe, maybe, it really was a date. But if it was a date–

“What will I wear?!”

“Ah. This is where I come in.”

Will moved to Nico’s wardrobe. He muttered to himself while he reviewed the teacher’s clothes. It took him a few minutes to put clothes on the bed.

“You go take a shower and when you come back, we’ll see about the rest.”

The son of Hades only nodded. He went to the bathroom, switched on the shower and tossed his clothes in the hamper. The sensation of the hot water running on his skin hadn’t been a good idea in the end, he was imagining things he might be able to do with Percy later, things he would maybe be able to do _to_ him.

“Fuck!” he groaned as he felt himself hardening.

He quickly turned the shower to ice cold. If ever he took time to masturbate now, he would never be able to focus later during the date. He already had enough difficulties not to think about all the delicious noises Percy would make under him.

Nico got out of the shower in record time. He came back in his bedroom wearing only a towel around his waist.

“My my,” whistled the son of Apollo, “New Rome did you some good.”

Nico chuckled. He had become more confident with his body over the years. He still loather being touched but now it was because it broke his private space more than because of his scrawny, scarred and deadly white body. He had spent most of his time in college training his sword fighting or just trying to get a body that didn’t look like the one of a zombie.

The son of Hades took a look at the clothes Will had chosen for him. There was a black Armani dress shirt, pants just as black that Will had offered him and that was supposed to bring out his ass and monk strap shoes.

“Will… It’s way overdressed. I can’t go out like that,” Nico complained.

“Oh shut up, you’ll be perfect like that. If he doesn’t drool on you, he’s in serious need of glasses.”

Nico reluctantly put on his clothes. Will made him sit on his desktop chair. He rummaged through the drawers of the desk, probably to find make up. It had been a long time since Nico had worn makeup last.

“Are you sure about this?” Nico inquired.

“Positive. You’re going on a _date_ Nico. How long has it been since you’ve seen someone?” Will retorted.

Will was right of course. It had been too long since Nico had been in a relationship. He had only lived in the 30´s until he was ten but he still had those beliefs. He didn’t do one-night stands, not in his situation.

———

Nico arrived in front of the restaurant Percy had told him about right on time. He found the son of Poseidon leaning against a wall, phone in hands. He had tried to tame his hair but it was doomed to stay windswept. Percy had chosen to wear brown cotton pants and a light green shirt. Gods, he was so attractive. Nico arrived in front of Percy and cleared his throat.

“Hi Percy.”

“Oh hi,” Percy beamed at him.

“I hope I haven’t made you wait for too long.”

“No, don’t worry,” the son of Poseidon smiled.

Nico knew it was going to be a great date. Percy held out his arm for Nico to take, which he did willingly so. The older demigod lead them to the restaurant’s entrance. As they went in, a waitress came to them. They disentangled their arms.

“Good evening sir, did you have a reservation?” the waitress asked politely.

“Yes, one reservation under Jackson,” Percy replied.

“Very well sir, follow me please.”

The waitress led them to a table in the back of the room. Both of them sat down. The room wasn’t anywhere near what it had been the last time he had been here. Nico was happily surprised of the way it was decorated. The atmosphere looked like the perfect place for a date. This _was_ an actual date. A date _with Percy Jackson_.

The two of them looked at the menu in silence. After a few minutes, another waiter came to their table.

“Good evening sirs, my name is John and I’ll be your waiter tonight. Have you chosen?”

“Did you choose Neeks?” the son of Poseidon let him make his choice first.

Nico groaned at the nickname. “I’ll have cacio e pepe please.”

“All right, and you sir? Have you chosen?”

“Hm yes I have. I’ll have mushroom risotto.”

The waiter took notes of the order, then asked, “would you like wine with this?”

Percy appeared lost, he didn’t know anything about alcohol and how to combine wines and meals to get the best of the two.

“Yes, a Sauvignon Blanc will be perfect,” Nico said, folding his menu and giving it to the waiter.

Percy gave his menu too and watched as the waiter went to the kitchen. Then his eyes landed on Nico. He smiled charmingly, all his face lighting up. Nico wondered how he was supposed to keep his composure when Percy was looking at him like that. He straightened on his chair.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” the son of Poseidon said.

“Yes, it has,” Nico drawled.

Nico noticed Percy was nervous because he had gotten the pen form of Riptide and was playing with it. “How have you been?” He asked. Nico could have been startled by Percy’s attention on him if he hadn’t known that thanks to the pen in his hand, his mind was drifting on something else just enough for the son of Poseidon to give Nico his full attention.

“Well, it’s been hard for me. I studied enough to get to college in New Rome. I didn’t know what I wanted to do with my life. At first I thought I wanted to be a doctor but I know that I wouldn’t have been able to, because of my father. So I figured I could be a teacher, you know, helping the others another way.”

There was a lot Nico wasn’t telling him. He didn’t know if he could, or if he should. He didn’t want to waste his chances over something stupid he’d said without thinking.

“What about you? How did you become a swimmer?” Nico knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from Percy.

“Hm. After the war I finished High School I went to college to study marine biology. During my first year Annabeth suggested I try swimming competition. Honestly, it was really easy to get to the Nationals. When I finished college I fully committed to being a professional.”

John, the waiter, came back with their meals. Percy’s risotto looked excellent. John brought the bottle of wine and filled both their glasses before leaving them with a smile. The scene suddenly felt a lot more romantic, with the son of Poseidon staring at him with his two beautiful eyes, as deep as the Norwegian Sea, shining with the lights of the restaurant, the two of them sitting across each other, a delicious meal to be eaten and a glass of white wine.

Percy started eating, quickly followed by Nico. It had been a long time since he had eaten such a good pasta dish. He hummed and closed his eyes in pleasure.

“You’re wearing makeup,” Percy half whispered.

Nico’s eyes snapped open. “Y-yes, I am.” Will had pouted when Nico refused to wear any kind of makeup. The son of Apollo had put on a thin layer of eye shadow and eye liner. That was all – and not enough to be noticed by someone who hadn’t seen him since he had regained his health – but Percy had seen it as soon as Nico closed his eyes. “Will insisted.”

“Oh.” He sounded disappointed. “I didn’t know…”

“Oh no, we’re not together anymore, we broke up eight years ago. We’re just friends now,” Nico clarified.

Percy relaxed, his back slumped on the chair and he allowed a smile. Nico sipped at his half empty wine glass, he had nearly finished his dish. Percy on the other hand had emptied his plate but had barely touched his glass.

“What about Annabeth?” Nico wondered after a moment.

“Well. We broke up after college. She wanted things I couldn’t give her. I had to figure things out.”

“What hings?”

“Shortly after breaking up with Annabeth, I had a, rather interesting, proposition. Annabeth must have told Piper because she proposed me a threesome with Jason,” Percy explained.

Nico choked on his wine. He would never have thought that Jason of all people would be one to have this kind of sexual practices. Percy chuckled at the teacher’s reaction.

“Yeah. I was afraid at first but it helped a lot. Turns out I’m completely gay,” he finished with a grin.”

Nico’s mind was suddenly flooded with images of Percy panting and moaning under the son of Jupiter. Jealousy shot up in his body, along with arousal. He cleared his throat and shifted on his seat. The waiter arrived to take their plates and glasses.

“Can I interest you with a dessert?” John asked.

“No, thank you,” Percy and Nico answered at the same time.

John nodded and went to fetch the bill. The two demigods got up to go to the counter. Once Percy had paid, he insisted on taking Nico home. Nico hadn’t brought many guys home after a date, he didn’t like to bring someone unknown in his private environment. Percy however was very much not unknown – and honestly how was he supposed to refuse anything coming from him? – so it wasn’t a problem if he knew the way to his apartment building.

The two young men walked calmly through the streets of New York, talking about their lives and what they had missed about each other. Nico learnt that Percy was now wealthy enough to own a very good apartment in Manhattan thanks to the prices he won during competitions and the sponsorship with sports brands. He also learnt more about Percy’s family, Sally’s latest book, Estelle learning how to play the violin and Paul and Sally’s upcoming wedding anniversary. Nico said more about his life, his relationship with the other demigods – except Will, Jason and his sister, he had kept very little ties with them – and his hobbies. Nico didn’t say he loved Sally’s books and had read all of them.

They arrived in front of Nico’s front door, none of them had noticed they had entered the building before the son of Hades had put the key in the lock.

“I guess that’s where we say goodbye,” Percy declared awkwardly.

Nico didn’t want Percy to go. He wanted the son of Poseidon to go in. He wanted to invite him for a coffee. He wanted to talk to him, it had been literal years since they last saw each other. He wanted to–

The son of Hades acted without thinking. He approached the older demigod, put a hand at the back of his neck and kissed him. The scent of sea coming from the son of Poseidon was intoxicating, as well as the salty taste of his fleshy lips. Nico felt Percy’s arm wrap around his waist.

“Or you could come in,” Nico whispered against the other’s lips.

“Yes, I can do that,” Percy breathed.

Everything happened in the matter of seconds. The door was opened, they entered, took off their shoes, and the door was closed and locked. They stumbled across the apartment to Nico’s bedroom, exploring each other’s body all the way to the back of the apartment.

Once the door of the room closed, Nico pinned Percy on the wall and kissed him fiercely. He had expected Percy to try to get dominance but he gladly let Nico lead. Nico couldn’t get enough of the taste of Percy’s lips. He licked them and they parted, allowing the kiss to become a lot more languorous and heated.

The son of Hades started to unbutton Percy’s shirt while the other demigod had his hands tangled in Nico’s hair. Once the shirt collar was unbuttoned, giving Nico full access of Percy’s neck, he trailed kisses from the swimmer’s lips to his collarbone, nipping and sucking at the same time. Percy moaned and whimpered. The sounds went directly to Nico’s hardening dick.

“Nico,” Percy breathed.

“What is it gattino?” Nico said, looking up to the son of Poseidon. His cheeks were flushed, his lips parted and swollen, his pupils fully dilated. It was a picture of innocent lust that gave Nico the urge to shatter him to pieces, only to bring them back together after.

Nico took Percy’s shirt off and proceeded to do the same with his pants. From the evident bulge in the other’s pants, Nico was positive the night was going to be very interesting.

“Can I– can I touch you?”

Warmth flourished in Nico’s body. The fact that, even years after seeing him last, Percy remembered that Nico loathed being touched made his heart swell and fall even more for him. He even asked for it now, while he could have already put his hands all over Nico’s body.

“What do you want to do?” Nico asked, a little teasing in his voice.

“I want to suck you. Please.”

Nico’s cock jolted at the prospect of being surrounded by Percy’s mouth. “Go on.” He allowed.

Percy sank to his knees so quickly Nico feared he might have hurt himself. But except both their pants, only Nico’s belt unbuckling and his fly opening disturbed the silence of the room. Percy lowered the other’s pants and underwear just enough to get a good hold of Nico’s throbbing length. He gave it a few strokes that were received with loud exhales from Nico’s part.

Percy locked eyes with Nico. The sight was even more lustful that it had been in Nico’s fantasies. Percy on his knees in all his naked glory whereas Nico was standing nearly fully clothed. The dim light caused by Nico’s shadow over Percy, his two green orbs shining with desire looking at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world, his mouth licking and kissing the hard cock he had in hand.

Nico closed his eyes to get himself steady. He didn’t want to come now, all over Percy’s face – even if it would look great on him – when the fun hadn’t even started. He was suddenly surrounded by wetness and hotness. He opened his eyes again, to see Percy, still looking at him, half his length in mouth.

Percy began sucking slowly. He was doing wonders with his mouth. The son of Poseidon swallowed him whole. Nico wasn’t small nor thin. He felt the tip of his cock go up and down Percy’s throat, making him moan. He brushed his finger against Percy’s cheek while his other hand went in his silky hair. He gripped strands of his hair to set up a pace. There were tears forming in Percy’s eyes. Nico felt Percy submit under his grip. The son of Poseidon wanted Nico to fuck his mouth. And Nico was going to give him exactly what he wanted.

The son of Hades took Percy’s hair with two hands to prevent him from moving and started thrusting hard in his marvellous mouth. After a few seconds of choking, Percy went limp. His arms fell from Nico’s hips to his sides, his jaw opened even more and his whole body relaxed. He was taking it without a whimper of protestation. The thought of having Percy on his knees, naked, completely submitted to him made Nico’s brain cloud with raw lust. His hips moved harder unconsciously.

“Oh gods,” groaned Nico, “you’re doing so well.”

Percy hummed at the praise, sending vibrations through Nico’s cock. Oh, this was interesting. Percy was very reactive to praise and submitted naturally to him. Nico had fantasised to see the son of Poseidon on his knees, with his mouth full of his cock. And now, Percy was completely at his mercy, his nose buried in Nico’s hairs, giving the son of Hades the best blowjob he had ever had.

Nico felt his orgasm set up too quickly. He pulled Percy’s hair to make him pull out. Percy let go of Nico’s cock with a pout.

“None of that now,” Nico chided gently, “I have other plans for you. Get up beautiful.”

Percy got up with Nico’s help. The son of Hades wiped the drool and tears from the other’s face. He kissed him with passion, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Percy hung on Nico for dear life.

“You’re such a good boy,” Nico purred. “Aren’t you?”

“Y-yes s-sir,” Percy stuttered.

Nico’s dick throbbed. He was going to have a very, very good time if Percy acted so nicely.

“Go fetch the lube in the nightstand gattino,” Nico ordered.

Percy obeyed. He gave the lubricant tube to the son of Hades who turned him around to make his back touch his chest. Nico lubed his fingers and aligned one against Percy’s entrance. He wrapped one arm around the older man’s waist to help him staying up. The teacher kissed hungrily Percy’s neck as he pushed his finger in. He felt Percy tense in his arms.

“Relax Percy,” Nico told him, “I’m going to make you feel good.” Percy started relaxing under Nico’s soothing voice.

“You’re doing great Tesoro.” Nico whispered in his ear. “You’re so beautiful.” He inserted another finger, making Percy moan. “Such a good boy.”

Percy let his head fall on Nico’s shoulder as he filled the room with the most delicious noises. Nico thrusted in and out at the same time he was licking and kissing Percy’s jaw. He scissored the son of Poseidon and brushed a bundle of nerves that earned him a loud moan.

“Please sir…” Percy sobbed. “Please.”

“Tell me what you want beautiful.”

“Y-you, I want you.”

Nico withdrew his fingers. “On your hands and knees,” he said as he went for a condom. Percy, once again, obeyed and positioned himself on the bed. The son of Hades tossed his clothes away and put the condom on. He aligned himself behind Percy before pushing in.

Percy was so tight and warm. He surrounded Nico so perfectly and his body so reactive that Nico found himself on the verge of coming although he wasn’t even halfway in. Percy was moaning shamelessly, sucking Nico in. The son of Hades ran his hands across the older’s back, which gave Percy goosebumps. Nico loved to see his cock disappear into Percy. When was all the way in, he stopped to give Percy some time to adjust.

“You’re so tight Tesoro,” Nico breathed, “so good for me.”

“Y-yes mister di Angelo, _ngh_ , o-only you,” confirmed the sobbing son of Poseidon.

That was all it took for Nico to start pounding in Percy. The feeling was so heavenly Nico thought he might get delirious. Percy’s arms surrendered and he fell, face down in the mattress. His loud moans were muffled by the fabric of the sheets. The son of Hades took Percy by the hair and pulled him away from the sheets. He forced him to use his hands to get steady but his head was still very close to the mattress.

Nico would never had thought that Percy was so submissive, allowing his body to be used for another’s pleasure. But as he was fucking him fast and hard, Nico couldn’t find a way it would have been any different. Percy was loud and receptive. He was taking Nico so well, with such fervour, like a mere mortal worshipping a God.

“S-sir…!” Percy whined.

“Yes Percy, what is it gattino?” asked the son of Hades as he was still pounding in Percy.

“I– _aaah!_ I want to come. Please.”

Nico, hearing this, felt his own orgasm come back in full force. His thrusts became erratic, with no rhythm whatsoever, he knew it was a matter of seconds before he himself came.

“Come, Love, come for me,” Nico moaned.

Percy came untouched, in a long moan, shooting white stripes upon Nico’s sheets. The teacher felt Percy clutch around him and it became too much. In a long hard thrust, he came, buried deep inside the son of Poseidon. He stayed still for a few moments, blinded by the force of his orgasm.

When Nico slid out, Percy fell on the ground, his head and hands still on the bed whereas his lower half was on the floor. He was sobbing, his cheeks flushed red and covered with dried tears. Nico quickly went to the bathroom to clean himself and get rid of the used condom. He came back with a towel for Percy.

The son of Poseidon was half asleep on the floor, trembling both because of the aftermath of their lovemaking and of because of coldness. Nico started by wiping the sperm out of his sheets. He’ll have to change them anyway but if he could remove most of it before he put them in the washing machine, he’ll do it. Then, Nico lifted Percy to make him sit on his lap. He brushed his fingers against Percy’s cheeks to make the tears disappear, kissed his forehead and ran a hand in his hair soothingly.

“Are you alright?” Nico asked in concern.

“Yes, I’m feeling good,” Percy replied, snuggling even more on the other.

Nico giggled at Percy’s behaviour. “Percy you have to move, I need to clean you before we go to sleep.” Percy didn’t listen to what Nico said and rested his head in the crook of Nico’s neck.

“Percy,” Nico chided, “be a good boy and let me clean you.”

“Sorry mister di Angelo,” the son of Poseidon mumbled.

Percy reluctantly moved away from Nico to let him do the cleaning. It only took a minute, after what Nico tossed the towel on the floor without delicacy. The son of Poseidon lied on the bed, still shuddering and his eyes half shut.

“Come under the sheets Percy,” Nico said while getting himself into the warmth of his bed.

Percy followed him obediently and asked for a hug. Nico welcomed him into his arms. He ran a hand down his spine absentmindedly and pressed soft kisses on Percy’s face. His skin was soft and warm and had an exquisite taste.

“N-Nico?” a sleepy Percy whispered.

“Yes Love?”

“Thank you.”

———

Percy awoke with the rays of the Sun piercing through the thin curtains of Nico’s bedroom. The son of Hades was still asleep beside him, an arm on his waist. He was so beautiful. He had changed so much since the last time they saw each other. He had regained his olive skin, his hair wasn’t long anymore but still dark brown. He had also gained muscles.

Percy kissed Nico on the cheek before getting up. He put on his underwear and his shirt from the day before which he left open. With a last glance at the demigod sleeping in the bed, Percy got out. He took his time to take a good look at Nico’s apartment. There were multiples frames hanging from the light brown walls. Nico’s furniture was old. His apartment looked like a time capsule, when someone would have travelled in time to get furniture from the early 30´s and put them here. Percy suspected it was the furniture of Nico’s childhood house in Italy, although he didn’t have any idea on how the son of Hades could have get a hand on them.

The swimmer found the kitchen rapidly and searched for coffee. He found it in a cupboard above the stove, along with an Italian – of course – coffee machine. He had seen his mother use that kind of machine sometimes so thanks to her, he knew how to use it. As he was pouring the coffee he just made in a cup, someone came into the room.

The person was boy, no older than twenty, with curly black hair, a porcelain skin, sky blue eyes, only wearing pyjama bottoms. He had small scars on his upper arms and all over his torso. He made himself a tea. He didn’t seem to have notice Percy’s presence, as he looked to have gotten next to no sleep the night before. It was only when he looked up that he remarked Percy.

“Oh hi,” the boy’s voice was hoarse, heavy with sleep. “Didn’t think you’d be awake.”

“Uh hi?”

“Name’s Gabriel,” he said, “nice to meet you.”

“I’m Percy, nice to meet you too,” Percy replied, confused.

The son of Poseidon was very uncomfortable now. He didn’t know a thing about the boy, except that he was comfortable enough to wander around shirtless and that he knew his way around the kitchen. Gabriel seemed to live here. Percy wondered how he was related to Nico.

Maybe he was a roommate he’d found to help with the rent. Or he could be family, a cousin or something that he’d found while searching for information about his mother. After all they looked alike, they had the same face shape. Or there was a third option, that Percy didn’t want to consider. Maybe Gabriel was Nico’s boyfriend.

At that thought, Percy dreaded. He moved to the living room with the other man in silence. He wasn’t going to be the cause of unfaithfulness. He wasn’t a household breaker. No. Never mind if Nico had given him the best night he had had in a long time. Never mind if the son of Hades had been in Percy’s mind for at least two weeks straight.

Percy had suspected Gabe to cheat on his mother when he was young. Annabeth had cheated on him. Once, with another college student in New Rome.

She had fallen in love with the guy – a legacy of Mercury – during Percy’s and her last year in college. She’d been seeing him for a few weeks when she had ‘made love’ for the first time. She had gone to apologise to Percy after that night. It had been the last time he’d seen her.

Percy looked inside his now cold coffee cup, hoping Nico hadn’t cheated on Gabriel with him. He would never forgive himself for it.

“Gabriel, go and get dressed. You are going to be late,” a warm accented voice spoke.

Percy turned his head towards Nico. The man was already neatly dressed. He had changed so much. He no longer looked like a small boy drowning in his aviator jacket, now Nico looked like a model from a fashion magazine. The son of Hades was handsome, and Percy cursed himself for falling in love with this man while he was probably already in a relationship.

“Give me some time old man, I didn’t sleep well last night,” Gabriel retorted.

“And, pray tell, why didn’t you sleep?” Nico looked like a parent chiding his child. It reassured Percy, Gabriel didn’t seem to be Nico’s boyfriend.

“The walls are _thin_. And you both are _loud_.”

Percy blushed, embarrassed to have been heard. He knew he tended to be vocal during sex. And last night, he thought they were alone.

“Sorry,” Percy sheepishly said.

“Don’t worry. It’s not the first time I don’t sleep at night.”

Gabriel went into the hallway to get dressed. Nico approached the son of Poseidon with a charming smile. He wrapped an arm around Percy’s waist and kissed him. Bless those lips that tasted cinnamon. The kiss was chaste at first, but quickly got heated. Percy put his cup on the first surface near him to curl his arms around Nico’s neck. Percy felt so safe in the other man’s arms.

“Good morning Love,” Nico breathed.

“Good morning.”

“I’m glad you didn’t flee.”

“I would never,” Percy reassured him.

“Even after what I’ve done to you?” Nico couldn’t help but ask.

“I enjoyed it all, _sir_ ,” teased the son of Poseidon.

Something ignited in Nico’s eyes. His grip on Percy tightened and his face became more strict and more dominant. Percy let himself melt in Nico’s hold.

“Don’t tease me gattino, I don’t want to punish you.”

Percy apologised by kissing Nico again. He happily let Nico lead. Things could have gotten further, if it was not for a grunt coming from behind Nico. The son of Hades turned around with a scowl.

“If you could do me the favour of _not_ inflicting me the sight of you licking each other’s tonsils, I would be eternally thankful,” the boy said.

Gabriel was now wearing an oversized pastel blue sweatshirt and back denim shorts. His legs were covered with thigh high woollen socks and he had mismatched sneakers. He had paws earrings and a lace choker. Percy had never seen someone dressed like that. He looked like if one of the goth kids in high school had transformed and added colours to their outfit. Gabriel was cute dressed this way. He was far more innocent now than he had been minutes earlier.

“I’m off, see you later,” Gabriel drawled.

Gabriel had his hand on the handle of the door when he seemed to have an idea, because he turned to face Nico and Percy.

“Percy,” he said with a child’s voice, “will you be my new Daddy?”

“Go to school you brat!” laughed Nico, “I don’t want your teachers to call me because you skipped classes.”

The boy laughed and left. Percy was dumbfounded. He didn’t understand a thing that had happened between the two. Who the hell was this boy?

“Who is he again?” Percy asked.

“That’s a bit complicated.”

“I have all the time in the world.”

Nico sat on the couch and gestured Percy to follow. The son of Poseidon sat between his legs, on the floor. He put his head on the younger demigod’s thigh. Nico automatically went to pet his hair, as if it was a habit of them.

“Gabriel was thrown out of his previous house because his parents couldn’t accept who he was,” Nico explained. “He was supposed to live in a foster home, but when I met him, he was half asleep on a cardboard in the middle of winter in the streets. I spoke to him for months and I learnt that he had dropped school, and _why_ his parents had thrown him out of his home. And eventually I proposed him to come live with me. He was only thirteen. One year ago I legally adopted him. Now he is a sixteen-year-old high schooler who’s respected for who he is.”

Percy was baffled by the story Nico had told him.

“How could they do that?” He stuttered.

“They are fervent Catholics. They think that Gabriel is mentally ill for being who he is.”

The fingers in on his head were gently combing his hair and soothing him. Percy found himself struggling to stay awake. The warmth of Nico’s presence made him feel safe, protected of everything bad that could happen.

“Does he know he has a god for a grandfather now?” Percy mumbled in a half sleep state.

“No, I haven’t told him yet.”

Nico kept his hand in Percy’s hair but he wasn’t moving it anymore. “I think we should talk, about last night,” he said.

“Which part?” Percy was now fully awake. He turned his head to look in Nico’s eyes.

“The sex part.”

“What about it?”

“I wish to pursue a relationship with you Percy. If it is also what you want, then some bases need to be settled. Especially regarding sex.”

“I liked having you in command.” Percy got up to face Nico. “I liked having you to take care of me.” He moved to straddle his lap. “I _especially_ like calling you ‘sir’, _mister di Angelo_ ,” he whispered in Nico’s ear.

Nico put his hands on Percy’s back, over his still open shirt. He massaged the small of his back lazily, as if it wasn’t doing anything to him. But if the endless black pool of his eyes were too tell him anything, Nico was getting aroused by what Percy had just said. Percy lowered his head to kiss the son of Hades’ neck.

“Percy,” Nico exhaled, “we should talk.”

Percy didn’t listen. He continued his ministrations, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. His briefs showed everything of Percy’s arousal. His hardening dick was creating a rather big bulge that Nico couldn’t take his eyes off of. The son of Hades slipped his hands underneath the open shirt to caress Percy’s skin. It sent goosebumps to Percy, who shivered.

Percy had trailed languorous kisses up to the other’s ear. “I loved having you shoving your huge, delightful cock down my throat,” he whispered. “I loved having you literally fucking my face. I want to taste you again.”

Nico moaned softly and gripped Percy’s ass. The son of Poseidon rushed to unfasten Nico’s pants. As soon as the son of Hades’ length spread free, Percy took it in hands and began stroking.

“As much as I would love to see your pretty mouth around my cock, I would rather have you riding it.”

Percy ground against Nico’s thigh, in desperate need for friction. He whimpered at how little he got from Nico not helping him. He looked right in Nico’s eyes, who was staring at him, eyes unfocused, veiled with lust and desire.

“Can you go and fetch the lube and a condom?” Nico asked, raising a hand to cup Percy’s cheek.

Nico’s demeanour was so different from last time. Percy felt so many different emotions now. Last night, Nico had been demanding, dominating, taking. He had used Percy for his own pleasure. Now, he let Percy have his way. His touches were much softer, much more caring. Yesterday, Percy had seen raw desire in Nico’s gaze. Today, he saw love.

Percy went to fetch the required items. When he stepped in the living room again, Nico was head back on the couch, eyes closed, panting slightly. Percy walked closer as quietly as possible until he was before the Italian demigod. What he met was so erotic, so arousing, Percy felt his cock harden even more. Nico was unkept; his dark hair messy, his shirt undone and his pants opened just enough to let his dick spring free. He was stroking himself slowly but expertly. The teacher felt the other’s presence and opened his eyes. As both demigods’ eyes locked, Nico widened his legs, leaned lower on the couch. He smirked as Percy was staring dumbly at his hand going up and down his length.

“Do you like what you’re seeing?”

Percy nodded, unable to find his words to tell how much he found the sight of Nico sitting of the couch, lazily stroking himself in front of him erotic.

“Come here,” Nico purred.

The swimmer went back on the teacher’s lap after removing his briefs. He hissed as their erections touched. Nico took poured some lube on two of his fingers that found their way to Percy’s ass. The idea of having Nico’s fingers into him was nearly as arousing as the _feeling_ of it. May the Gods bless those long skilful fingers for they were making Percy see stars in the bright of the day. Bless them for the sweet torture of them brushing his prostate without hitting it. Too soon, the fingers were removed. Percy whined at the loss.

“Nico…” he breathed.

“You’re so eager Love, so beautiful.”

Percy lowered himself on Nico’s dick until he was fully seated on him up to the hilt. He felt so stretched, so full, so good. He felt that familiar burn caused by having someone deep inside him. He closed his eyes in pleasure. Just being like that, sitting on Nico’s dick, was blissful. He could stay here all day.

There was a sharp thrust in, and Percy was lost in euphoria. He threw his head back with a wanton moan. The son of Poseidon slammed back down, earning a grunt from Nico. Nico gripped his hips, taking control of Percy as he was drifting him mad from pleasure. Percy couldn’t focus on anything else that the huge cock moving hard and fast inside of him.

“You’re so perfect,” Nico grunted, “taking me so well.”

All Percy could do was moan. He was at loss for words. Never had he been able to think straight during these moments. He wanted to please the other man in every way he would want. Just thinking of his proud smile and his praises sent Percy over the edge. He came hard all over Nico’s chest. A few seconds later, Nico stilled after a hard thrust inside Percy.

Percy smiled as Nico lifted him up. He lead them to the bathroom to get cleaned. None of them talked for a long time but searched for each other through ghost touches and light kisses.

———

Gabriel was in his room, searching for things to wear. He had just gotten out of the shower and had absolutely no idea of which clothes he could put on that would make him feel good. He had seen his scars, his dozen scars in the mirror of the bathroom. He hated them, they reminded him of his life _before_. Before Nico.

He roamed in his closet, unconsciously touching his torso. He felt them, small and white, clearly visible for everyone to see. Among them, two bigger ones, the only ones he didn’t hate. They were barely visible if you didn’t pay attention. But it wasn’t why he liked them. He liked them because it reminded him of who he was _now_.

Gabriel finally decided to put the first things he’d get his hands on. He had searched for too long for things to wear. Nico had asked him to come in the living room once was dressed. As a result, he put on a shirt and cotton shorts, with cat shaped socks. It wasn’t the best he had wore but he didn’t really care since he wasn’t supposed to leave home.

The teenager got out of his bedroom with his phone in hand. He was waiting for a picture one of his friends was supposed to send him.

He expected Nico to be alone in the living room. Instead, there was another man with him, removing his coat. He knew it wasn’t Will because of the hair colour, ad because of the big smile he had on his face. This smile Gabriel had seen on rare occasions before the man came into their lives. In fact, he had only seen Nico smile like that two times before: when his adoption papers were signed and after his operation.

“Hello Percy,” the teenager greeted.

“Hi Gabriel, nice shirt.”

Gabriel looked at his shirt. It was white with King Triton’s trident from _The Little Mermaid_. He smiled, he had always loved this movie. He related so much with Ariel. Her, the mermaid princess, wanting to bee free and live as a human woman, with legs. He too had wanted to be free, to find his ‘legs’. His biological parents had ended up to be Ursula and Nico was somewhat Eric, freeing him from this world that had nothing to offer to him.

“Thanks. Why did you want me here now specifically?” Gabriel asked as he sat on the couch.

Percy removed his shoes and kissed Nico on the cheek. Gabriel didn’t quite understand how a man as tactile as Percy could have his way with a man who hated being touched as much as Nico did. Except Will, Hazel and him, nobody was able to come near him. Gabriel didn’t know how, but every time, the offender would back away, as feared as if they had seen Death itself. But Percy was always touching Nico one way or another.

“I have something important to tell you,” his adoptive father explained.

“Please, tell me it’s not that you’re in a relationship with Percy, ‘cause I already know that,” Gabriel said sarcastically.

“No, as a matter of fact it is not about my relationship with Percy. Although it is something that has something to do with him.” Nico was talking cautiously. Gabriel’s attention turned fully towards Nico’s upcoming words. Whatever it was, it _was_ important. Nico did not speak cautiously. He was straightforward and didn’t really care if people were hurt by his words.

“I’m all ears.”

The two adults sat side by side, on the couch across Gabriel. They didn’t look like they’d known each other for only two months. Every time Percy was home, he acted around Nico as if he had known him for years. Their actions towards each other were those of people used to the other’s presence.

Once, Percy had held a picture of Nico’s sister Bianca. He hadn’t asked who she was, nor why the frame seemed to hold great sadness. Instead, he had apologised to Bianca, as if he’d known her. He hadn’t been surprised when Gabriel had told him that the black woman in another picture was Nico’s half-sister. He had smiled gently and had told Gabriel that he was lucky to have Nico as a new family, because it meant that he had a big loving family now.

At first, Gabriel had not understood. But when he had thought about it, he had realised that Percy was right. Nico might be his adoptive father and Hazel and Frank not related to him in anyway, the three of them cared for Gabriel as their own blood. Will too, he always came home with a book for Gabriel to read and inquired on his physical and mental health. Will accompanied him during his shopping trips on his days off.

And then Percy came. He had been friendly with Gabriel the whole time, joked with him, helped him with his homework sometimes. He had made his way in Gabriel and Nico’s hearts really easily. Gabriel hoped his father would find happiness in this relationship, he deserved it for what he had done to help him.

“… Gabriel?”

“Uh? Yeah I’m listening,” the boy said as he straightened.

Nico sighed. “You were not listening.”

“I am now.”

Nico reached for Percy, as if he wanted reassurance. Percy gave him a sweet smile. He stroked the back of Nico’s hand with his thumb.

“Are you two getting married?” Gabriel questioned. “Because I think it’s a little too early for that.”

“No, we are not getting married,” Nico replied.

“Gabby, do you know anything about Greek Mythology?” Percy blurted out.

The question took Gabriel off guard. “Uh yes. The gods, Olympus, monsters. That?”

“Exactly,” Nico said. “All of that, it’s real.”

“What?”

“The Gods living on Mount Olympus, the heroes defeating monsters during Antiquity, the myths. All of that exists.”

“How– how can you know that?”

“Do you know what Theseus, Heracles and Perseus had in common?” Nico asked, his teaching reflexes showing.

“They were demigods.”

Gabriel didn’t know if they were being being serious or if they were joking. Was he supposed to accept that Greek Mythology was real? _How_ was it even relevant to know that the Greek Gods still existed?

“Exactly. They were the sons of a god and a mortal.”

“What’s your point?” Gabriel demanded. He was growing angry of not knowing where the conversation was going.

“The Gods never stopped having children with mortals,” Percy explained. “There are still demigods living nowadays.”

“How do you know?” the teen wondered.

“We are demigods,” Nico said.

The silence that followed Nico’s last statement was deafening. Gabriel stared at the two men in front of him, in search of a hint of a joke. Nico’s face showed worry, Percy was looking at him expectantly. It was properly impossible to understand. Nico and Percy? Demigods? Sons of two _Greek Gods_?

A bell chimed once, tearing the unbearable silence apart. Gabriel had received a message. He couldn’t bring himself to check though. Nico’s sentence was echoing in his head, over and over. Then, Gabriel remembered a tattoo on Percy’s arm. A trident and four letters. Piper’s boyfriend Jason had nearly the same.

A few minutes passed without anyone emitting a sound. Gabriel blinked a couple of times before getting up. He automatically went to his room. Once the door was closed, he collapsed on his bed and buried his head in his favourite plushie, a purple octopus. Tears started streaming down his cheeks, and Gabriel didn’t even know why. All he knew was that his octopus was not comforting enough. He needed a hug.

Gabriel barely heard the soft knock on his bedroom door, nor the footsteps, muffled by the carpet, approaching him. The sensation of a hand in his curly hair made him look at the intruder. It was Nico.

The teen didn’t know what to think. Nico had saved him, literally. If he hadn’t come and talked to him that day in January, Gabriel would probably have been assaulted by someone or forced to rejoin the shelter. But Nico had come, again and again. He had talked to him and had wanted to learn about him. And he had invited him to live with him. He had adopted him, treated him as his son although he was only eight years younger than him. He had accepted him, all of him. And most of all, he had offered him his surgery.

He had been his father since Gabriel had entered his apartment for the first time. Now he was officially and legally Gabriel’s father, but the teen had never been able to call Nico ‘dad’. He wanted to but he was too worried it would be perceived badly. After all, they were just eight years between them.

Nico moved his hand in Gabriel’s hair. He didn’t talk, he let the teen come to him if he wanted.

“Do you want me to go?” Nico asked after some time.

“N-no, stay.”

“Okay,” the adult whispered.

Gabriel was still crying in his bed, his stuffed octopus clutched tightly between his arms. His shoulders moved accordingly to his sobs. His throat was becoming sore and he started to feel sleepy.

“Can you– can you hug me? Please?” Gabriel murmured.

Instead of answering, Nico moved to sit on his son’s bed. Gabriel sat on the other’s lap, melting in the warm embrace. His head went to rest in the crook of Nico’s neck, his arms folded between their bodies. Nico patted his back soothingly.

“What is bothering you Angel?”

Gabriel loved this nickname. Not only was it a proof of the other’s love for him, but also it was a reference to both his first name and his surname. When Nico had adopted him, Gabriel had gladly taken his surname.

“I don’t know,” Gabriel whimpered.

“Is it because of what Percy and I told you?”

“Y-yes. I think.”

Nico’s arms tightened around Gabriel. He rocked his body back and forth slowly. He didn’t say a thing before Gabriel had stopped crying. His eyes were puffed and red but he was feeling a lot better. He was in his dad’s arms, he was safe. He was now facing him and looking him in the eyes.

“Thank you,” Gabriel mumbled.

“It’s nothing,” Nico reassured him.

Gabriel took a deep breath. “I love you… dad.”

His voice was so low he didn’t know if Nico had heard the last word. But the older’s eyes widened before he grinned widely. He put a kiss on Gabriel’s forehead and squeezed him once more in his arms.

“I love you too, son.”


End file.
